kim riena
by lee haerien
Summary: nggak jelas


Finish love

Matahari bersinar dengan cerah, cahaya matahari menerobus masuk kedalam apertemenku lewat jendela yang hanya di tutupi gorden tipis. Aku terbangun karena cahanya matahari yang memantul kearahku. Ada seseorang yang membuka jendela kamarku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku yang masih tak biasa menerima cahaya yang terlalu terang. Aku duduk di atas tempat tidur setelah bisa membuka mataku seutuhnya. Aku masih menguap, aku menatap kepada orang yang membuka jendela ku tadi. Ia tersenyum menatapku.

Ayo bangun …! Katanya…

Iya eonni…. Aku udah bangun kok nich mataku aja udah terbuka lebar…. Kataku pada eonnie ku..

Perkenalkan dulu nama ku **Park Lee-N **aku tinggal dengan eonni ku namanya Park Yu-Jung. Aku biasa di panggil Lee-N. dan eonniku biasa di panggil Yu-Jung eonni. Kami hanya tinggal berdua karena orang tua ku sudah meniggal 3 tahun yang lalu mereka mengalami kecelakaan pesawat saat menuju Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis mereka.

Setelah kematian kedua orang tuaku kehidupan ku menurun derastis, aku asih sering menangis mengingat kedua orang tuaku. Untung aku mempunya seorang eonni yang baik hati yang selalu ada mendampingiku dalam keadaaan apapun.

#Yu-Jung eonni pov:

Lee-N ayo bangun kataku…

Iya Eonnie… …. Aku udah bangun kok nich mataku aja udah terbuka lebar. Katanya..

Ya udah sana cepat mandi, setelah itu makan, makanannya sudah siap di atas meja.

Aku berangkat duluan soalnya hari ini aku ada rapat jadi aku harus mempersiapakan segalanya agar bejalan lancar.

Eonnie pov end.

Lee-n pov:

Iya eonni…

Eonni tunggu…. Apa eonnie nanti bisa menjemputku saat pulang sekolah….?

Entahlah.. nanti kalau aku bisa aku akan menelponmu… katanaya..

Gomawo eon…!

Ne…

Setelah selesai mandi dan sarapan aku berangkat sekolah dengan mengendarai bus. Aku bersekolah di Myongjin hight school, sekolah yang cukup berprestasi. Aku sekarang duduk di kelas 3 IPS2, kenapa aku ada dikelas ips karena aku suka sejarah. Aku mempunyai cita-cita ingin menjadi seorang ahli sejarah yang terkenal di seluruh korea.

+At kelas=

Selamat pagi… kata guruku..

Pagi bu.. jawab kami sekelas serempak.

Pelajaran berlalu sekarang waktunya istirahat, aku mau kekantin dengan temanku .

Tapi langkah kaki ku terhenti saat ada orang yang secara sengaja menghalangi langkahku sehingga aku terjatuh ke lantai.

Bugh..!

Dengan posisi tidak elit ku terjatuh kelantai..

Saat aku berdiri aku mendengar suara rival terbesarku tertawa,ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sudah bisa menerjaiku. Ku hampiri anak itu dengan muka yang sudah sangat marah. Saat sampai di dekatnya kuberteriak.

"diam kau Changmin" lalu aku memukul perut dan kepalanya. Itulah pembalasan dariku.

*lee-N pov.

Aku benar-benar benci dengan Changmin, dia itu adalah musuh terbesarku dari SMP. Aku akan jelaskan kenapa aku dan changmin bisa menjadi musuh besar seperti sekarang ini.

_aku dan changmin dulu mempunyai teman bernama yesung. Kami bertiga adalah teman yang akrab, tapi semenjak aku dan yesung mempunyai perasaan yang lebih dari sahabat semuanya berubah. Changmin marah sekali saat mengetahu aku dan yesung menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih._

_Pertemanan kami hancur semenjak saat itu, aku dan yesung ingin persahabatan kami kembali seperti dulu. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak bisa lagi, setelah lulus SMP kami semua terpisah. Hanya aku dan changmin saja yang masih disini sedangkan yesung sudah pergi ke Jepang untuk besekolah disana dan mengikuti kedua orang tuanya._

_Yesung pergi meninggalkan ku dan cintaku, sungguh sakit perasaanku di tinggalkannya._

_Tapi lama-kelamaan rasa sakitku mulai berkurang denga di gantikan rasa benci tapi bukan untuk yesung melainkan untuk changmin. Setelah yesung pergi changmin selalu mengerjaiku dan menjahiliku. Sampai sekarang sifatnya itu tak berubah membuatku semakin benci terhadapnya._

Itulah alasan kenapa aku dan changmin bermusuhan.

Sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi aku lulus itu berarti sudah 2 tahun lebih yesung pergi meninggalkan ku. Apakah yesung masih mengingatku dan mencintaiku? Itulah yang selalu ku pikirkan.

Back to story.

Aku berhasil membalas kejahilan changmin hari ini.

Setelah itu aku berjalan ke kantin sesuan tujuan utamaku tadi. Ku makan dengan perasaan bete di kantin.

Trengg.. bel sekolah berbunyi tanda untuk balik lagi kekelas.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas, aku berpapasan dengan mr. sok.


End file.
